


Nakamuras Dare

by WritingYandere



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Sassy Nagisa, dares, stupid teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingYandere/pseuds/WritingYandere
Summary: Nakamura dares Karma to do a simple thing. Kiss someone of the same gender and take a photo as proof.Of course he chooses Nagisa.Of course Nagisa declines.





	Nakamuras Dare

“Nakamura dared you to do what?” Nagisa asked, disbelieve in his voice. On the train next to him sat Karma. Currently they were on their way home after school. And the redhead had just told him about a little bet he had with Nakamura. Or rather something he had been dared to do. Nakamura obviously wanted to make fun of Karma. She probably didn't think he would kiss someone of the same gender, take a photo of it as proof and send it to her. In turn he dared her to do the same thing. The winner would get invited to ice cream. If both did it they would brag to the class how great they were. Which would be most likely, since both of them loved to brag about themselves.

“And… you wanted to ask me? Why?”  
“Well, your first place on Bitch-sensei’s kiss list! And I only settle for the best, you know?” Karma’s grin was wide, self-confident, arrogant… It made Nagisa crazy and not in a good way. Was this a stupid joke? Who would kiss anyone without a good reason? And interrupting someone’s bloodlust to save their life was a damn good reason, thank you very much! He did it to save Kaedes life and apologized, so he had indeed a very damn good reason.

“You know, Karma, I don’t really care why you came to me.” Now Nagisa sounded defeated and Karma’s grin just grew wider. How was that physically even possible? And why was this so tiring?  
“So you’re gonna do it?”  
“No.”

With that simple answer he stood up, leaving the redhead dumbfounded on his seat. As soon as the train stopped at the next station and Nagisas destination, he got out. The other boy followed suit. It seemed like this time he wouldn’t surrender.

“Oh come on! It’s not like it would be your first kiss! Just a quick peck. Unless you want more, which you certainly will, because my kisses are fantastic.”  
“Yeah? So why am I ranked higher than you?” Nagisa sounded mocking and grinned while saying this.

What happened next was kind of unexpected. Whistling wind, a colourful blur and in the next second Nagisa was pinned against a wall in a rather quiet alleyway. For a second he was shocked but within the next his instincts kicked in and he wanted to go for the others throat. Really, that was his intention. But realizing it had been your best friend who whipped you away and against a wall was a bit distracting from the original plan. After all, Nagisa cared for that idiot, which kept his bloodlust somewhat in check.  
Being kissed by said best friend was kind of mind-blowingand very effective in destroying any murderous intentions.

 

“Don’t you dare say I’m not a good kisser ever again” Karma growled after he had pulled away from Nagisa. The smaller boy was looking dumbfounded at the other and took a few seconds to answer.  
“Wow.” It was the first thing thath left Nagisas mouth. That single word boosted Karma’s ego tenfold but the next ones destroyed it soon again. “No wonder you're ranked so low.”

“What?! You-!”

“Let me show you how it’s done.”

Such a tone was new. Full of promises, temptation and passion. Even Bitch-sensei couldn’t sound more seductive.

Karma was pulled down and their lips met again. This time Nagisa was in control. He wasted no time with being soft or slow, immediately going for Karma’s wekapoints. He grabbed his hair with his right hand and pushed his left against his chest, clutching the fabric there. His tongue traced the taller ones lips, then nibbled a bit. Just like he was trying to leave a ghost touch there for the rest of his life.

Karma couldn’t help but gasp at this sensations. A stupid mistake leading up to his defeat. Nagisa pushed his tongue inside Karma’s mouth, rubbed it against Karma’s tongue. He followed the contours of the roof of his mouth, making the redhead shiver. He wanted to relax and lose himself in the kiss, when suddenly it ended.

“So did you take that picture you needed?” What a low, erotic voice. That Nagisa could ever be capable of leaving goosebumps on Karma’s skin was nothing the taller one had ever thought possible.  
“Or… should we go to your place to make it look more… realistic?”  
“My place. Now.”

Karma had to admit defeat in two battles. Nagisa was indeed the better kisser but Karma was a willing student now. Concerning the bet… He just couldn’t bring himself to share this side of his best friend with anyone else.


End file.
